


【索香】反杀2

by wubingwuzai



Series: 反杀 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubingwuzai/pseuds/wubingwuzai
Summary: 石墨又翻车了，我就发在了这里。abo世界观，索隆是o，山治是a，是索香。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 罗罗诺亚索隆/文斯莫克山治
Series: 反杀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541431
Kudos: 20





	【索香】反杀2

2.  
此时的山治睁着眼睛，目光有些涣散的盯着天花板，山治是被自己的生物钟“叫”醒的，他醒过来之后就闻到了空气中的信息素的味道。烟草的味道和朗姆酒的味道，混合着，充斥了整个房间。

然后他扭头看到了一头绿毛。山治闻了闻萦绕着他的信息素，是烟酒混杂的味道，是一个Alpha和一个Omega的味道。他眨了眨眼睛，又确认了一遍身边躺着的人，确实是昨天晚上他认识的那个人，他没记错的话这人叫罗罗诺亚·索隆。

山治用自己宿醉的帽子来回忆昨天晚上究竟发生了什么事情。三分钟后他想了起来昨天晚上究竟发生了，然后他的脑子哄的一声就死机了。

昨天山治喝的烂醉如泥，被索隆搀着进了旅馆。他被人抗在肩上，还作死的去闻人家的后颈，最后被扔在床上的时候还说：“索隆，你真好闻。你是个Omega吗，我是Alpha诶。”

索隆看着山治指着自己看着他，那双蓝眼睛笑吟吟的，末了还从床上坐起来，仰着头对他说：“我好喜欢你的脸啊，你要不要和我做爱，我技术超好哦。”

Alpha和Omega相互吸引是本能，一个Alpha想要上一个Omega就像是人渴了想要喝水一样，是一件自然且合理的事情。

山治看索隆站在那里，他眨了眨自己的蓝眼睛，就往前凑过去。因为索隆站着，山治坐着，高度差让山治的脸正好在索隆的腰下。

“要不要先帮你口？”山治抬起眼睛看索隆，他把手搭在索隆的裤腰上，循序善诱，像只狡黠的狐狸。“会让你舒服的。”

索隆低头看着山治，他现在能感到山治的信息素在不住的往他的腺体上凑，这人在引诱他。他对山治很有感觉，但是他不觉的两个人的性向会合拍。

“你最好不要。”索隆握住山治的手说道：“我可不确定你把这裤子扒下来会发生什么。”

“？……我不会标记你的。”山治楞了一下之后笑道，他反手扣住起索隆的手，然后头凑近张开嘴含住了索隆的中指。

索隆皱了皱眉头，他本来想把山治放到酒店就走的，毕竟是艾斯的朋友，他到底还是顾及着点和艾斯的交情。可是说实话，山治也真的对索隆的胃口，不然他也不会在酒吧看出山治的意图之后还陪着他喝酒。

但是山治好像并不在意“兄弟的兄弟”这层关系，或者说他喝醉了，脑子里压根就没想着这一茬。山治含着索隆的中指，看索隆没有抽走的意识，三下五除二就把人裤腰带给解了。

山治看到索隆的东西的呆了一下，这分量可真不小。但是转念一想，大屌小零……恩……还挺刺激的。山治舔了舔嘴唇，张开了嘴。

虽然我们文斯莫克山治醉了满嘴跑火车，但是他有句话没说错，他的技术真的很好。

他伸出舌头从索隆的阴茎底部一直舔到冠状沟，再到尿道口，最后张开嘴含进去。索隆能感到山治的嘴里又湿又热，软热的舌头灵活的像是蛇一样。

在索隆的视角，他能看到山治的鼻尖，发梢尾部露出的光洁的后颈，还有山治深喉的时候头顶的发旋。

“喂。”索隆声音有些低，开口叫了一声山治。

山治抬起头来看他，嘴里滑出他的阴茎。阴茎被山治吃的亮晶晶的，山治的嘴唇也亮晶晶的，而那双蓝眼睛像是盛了一池子水一样。

艹了，到底谁他妈才是Omega。

“你可别后悔。”索隆对山治说道，他心想，这可不是他要做的，这是这个Alpha不知廉耻勾引他的。他一个Omega有什么办法，他只能屈服在这个放荡的Alpha的淫威之下。

两个人倒在床上，满屋子都是信息素的味道。山治的手撸动着两个人的阴茎，索隆将山治的金发搂到脑后，和山治接吻。

山治鼻子里都是索隆信息素的味道，他觉的这人信息素真是绝了，撩拨的他都有些控制不住了。他和索隆分开，伸手去够床头的润滑剂，虽然Omega可以自己分泌液体润滑，但是毕竟身体还是男人，还是得好好做扩张才行。谁知他刚拿到手索隆就接了过去，然后把山治推到在了床上。

现在的Omega都这么主动的吗？山治看着往手心到润滑剂的索隆心想。不并不打算阻止索隆，最主要的原因是，在山治的视角上来看，这场景还挺……色情的。

山治看着索隆，酒店的灯光有些昏暗，索隆在他的上方逆着光。山治能看到对方练得很漂亮的斜方肌和手臂的肌肉线条，上边覆着一层薄汗。他知道越过这些线条之后，就是让那个让人疯狂的腺体。

那块微微鼓起的小肌肉，会散发出好闻的味道，会让一个Omega变的温顺又放荡，会主动张开腿，会摆动着腰部，屁股里吞吐着男人的阴茎，然后嘴里发出甜腻的叹息。

索隆手上都是黏黏的发亮的润滑剂，他一只手向下探去，一只手向上握住山治的手腕，将他们举过山治的头顶。

“准备好了吗？”山治听到索隆这样问。

“当然，我随时为你准备着。”山治这会还有心情说这种闷骚的回答。

然后他看到索隆分开他的腿，润滑剂黏在山治的大腿上，色情又淫糜，再然后那只手探向了他的身后。

“！！！”山治的菊花被碰到的瞬间打个一个激灵。

“你要干……卧槽！！！”山治那句你要干嘛还没说完，就因为对方的手指进入而爆了句粗口。

他一脸不可置信的看着索隆，像只受惊的兔子，整个身子都紧绷着。

“我是个Alpha！你他妈是个Omega！”山治酒醒了一半，他都破音了。“你的手指头是不是放错了，你该放进你的屁眼里，不是我的！”

“没放错，我就是要插进你的屁眼里。”索隆说这话的时候手指又往里探了探。“一会我还要把别的东西放进去。”

“别的东西？什么东西？”山治的眼睛往下看到了索隆腿间直挺挺站着的，一根尺寸可观的阴茎。

“你他妈要用你的鸡巴干我？！”山治觉的自己受到了冲击。

“不然呢？”索隆反问，往山治的菊花里放进了第二根手指。“我奉劝过你最好不要和我做，你不听。”

“鬼才知道你当时是这个意思！”山治挣扎着想要脱开索隆的压制，但是他可悲的发现自己因为醉酒根本使不出十分的气力。大丈夫能屈能伸，山治马上开口:“我现在听了，停下，我不是那种有奇怪癖好的Alpha。”

“晚了，别脱了裤子不认人。”索隆的手指在山治体内开始抽插。

山治发现自己是真的挣脱不开之后，也不管会不会让人发情了，对着索隆就用信息素去压制。一个Omega通常对一个Alpha的信息素都没有抵抗力，他们变的双腿发软，然后撅着屁股求艹。

“你确认要这样做吗，信息素压制？”

山治感觉索隆在冷笑，然后他就闻到一股浓郁的Omega的信息素的味道，跟之前闻到的完全不是一个级别。作为一个Alpha，山治敢打包票，没有一个Alpha闻见这种浓度的Omega信息素的味道之后还能保持冷静。

“我的腺体对信息素的接收比其他人迟钝的多，可能是因为这个原因，为了能够接收到正常范围的信息素，我本身的信息素浓度是其他的Omega的好几倍。”

山治呼吸在索隆信息素变得有些急促，他的阴茎跳了一下，想要插入什么，身体诚实的反馈让他根本无所适从。他觉的要完蛋了，真的是完蛋了，照这样下去，他他妈的可能会被迫进入发情。

山治忽然想起了索隆进去送抑制剂的时候艾斯骂他的那句“山治你大爷的！”，萨博的发情期应该还有一段时间才对，提前发情八成和索隆的信息素有关。妈的，他怎么没提前发现这个问题。

“你的身体接受能力好像还不错诶。”索隆这样说着。“你看，都吃进去三根手指了，这里还是这么精神。”

山治不用看都知道自己现在是个什么状态，他的阴茎涨的发疼，索隆的手指在他身体里他本不应该有反应，但是该死的是快感在慢慢产生，还在不断加强。在索隆一个Omega的信息素的诱导下，这种陌生的快感顺着他的尾椎一步一步的在攀升，他真的需要插入个什么东西释放一下。

“呵呵，腰在动了。”索隆的手抽了出来，弹了一下山治的阴茎，离开的时候手指拉出一条银丝。

“干你……”山治眼睛瞪着索隆，他觉的自己要是真的发情了，他发情不可怕，可怕的是他今天醉了，发情也打不过这个清醒且已经兴奋起来的混蛋Omega。

“干我？”

索隆俯下身，离的山治更近了。而且他能感到自己身下抵着的硬物在跃跃欲试，山治真是的觉的要疯了。他到底为什么想不开要和这人喝酒，还上赶着和人做爱。

“是我干你。”

索隆说完，挺腰进入了山治体内。他听到耳边山治忍住的声音，他知道怎么让一个Alpha发狂，也知道怎么逼一个Alpha陷入情欲。

都说Alpha是纯粹压制Omega的，放屁。他从小就见过无数的Alpha闻到Omega的信息素的味道就失去了脑子，变的只会遵循下半身行动。而大部分的Omega就算是接触到了Alpha的信息素，也还有会保持理智首先将自己抽离那个环境，远离那些Alpha。发生悲剧的诱因往往是Alpha控制不住自己，寻着Omega的味道找过来，以武力和先天的体格压制住Omega。

索隆先是轻轻的动着，找着角度，没几次他便感到对方的身子一僵，然后他听到山治爆了句粗口，咬住了下唇。索隆知道自己找到了山治感到舒服的地方。

“虽然男性Alpha没有子宫，但是也是可以用后穴高潮的这一点你应该知道吧？”索隆加重了力度往哪个点上顶，深深浅浅的顶戳。

山治不说话，但是他能看到山治起伏慢慢加快的胸口和呼吸，还有对方紧紧的吸着他的穴口。索隆一边撸动着山治的阴茎，一边抽插。一开始有些困难，但是慢慢的山治的后穴适应之后，索隆的动作也越来越大。

他几乎整根抽出，然后又整根没入。润滑剂被带出，让山治后边变像女人的阴部一样的黏腻湿滑。索隆的囊袋打在山治的臀部，发出肉体撞击的声音。

山治的金发挡住眼睛，他原本紧紧闭着的嘴，开始泄出小声的呻吟，他的腰慢慢的配合索隆的动作，一下一下的往索隆的手里顶，索隆甚至能看到山治阴茎根部有变大的迹象。

索隆停下动作，原本箍住山治手腕的手松开，往下撩起山治的头发。他看的山治的双颊泛起不自然的红；那双蓝色的眼睛看向索隆，变的迷离且充满着情欲；他的嘴微微的张开，呼出灼热的气息打在索隆的手腕上。

啊，真的发情了。

“……操你妈，混蛋Omega，动啊……”山治对索隆说。

骂完索隆以后他看索隆没有动作，态度便忽的柔和，像只猫一样去蹭索隆的手，伸出舌头舔过索隆的手心，一点点吮着索隆的手指。身下腰部小幅度的，讨好似得摆动着。屁股里含着索隆的阴茎，喉咙里发出情欲的呻吟。

“求你了，动一动，前后哪里都好。”

“我真的应该拿个摄像机给你拍下来，让你看看自己有多他妈的骚。”索隆舔了舔嘴角，俯下身抱起山治好让那根东西进的更深。

山治双腿主动分开，搂着索隆的脖子。他抱着索隆被肏的上下颠簸，金色的发梢起起落落。他的阴茎一下一下甩在索隆的腹肌上，根部慢慢的变大成结，顶端吐出透明的液体。想他的主人一样，可怜的又无比欣喜的接受着男人鸡巴的操干。

索隆把山治艹的汁水四溢，像个被艹熟的水蜜桃一样。肏透了，熟的过了头，浑身散发出甜腻的香气。

“啊……恩，再深些，用力……”山治仰着头，嘴里的话断断续续还带着颤音。

“啊……好大，不行了，操我……”

“操死你，你知道自己在被谁干吗？”索隆嘴上说着荤话。“你一个Alpha，被一个Omega干成了发情的荡妇，现在是不是再来一个鸡巴你都吃的下。”

“不，吃不下了……一根，就够了……啊……嗯啊……”山治的脑子被索隆的话刺激的感到羞耻，但是情欲又让他感到一种奇异的快感。

“文斯莫克先生……你真他妈的浪，比被艹发情的Omega还要浪。”索隆嘴上说着，身下越发狠厉的肏干着。

“啊，摸摸前边……啊，再快点，要射了……”

索隆低头一口咬在了山治的肩膀上，山治一下子射了出来。精液一股一股的射在索隆的胸膛上，腹肌上，Alpha的精液成结后会不停的射好几股，这是为了保证Omega能够顺利的受孕。但是现在山治这样就像是被干尿了，身体一抽一抽的爽过了头。

索隆射在了山治的体内，他射完之后摸着山治的肚子说道：“我们的性别要是对调的话，你这样可以会怀孕的，你应该感谢自己是个Alpha，而我是个Omega。”

之后又来了几轮山治脑子已经记不清了，但是自己被索隆逼着说了多少乱七八糟的荤话，他到是全部想起来了。山治摸了摸自己的屁股，摸到了一手的精液，这混蛋干完他就睡了。

山治机械般坐起来，然后扭过头看着睡的和猪一样沉的男人，扯了扯嘴角。他忍着不适抬起腿，对着对方的下体一脚踹了过去。

“睡你妈个逼！罗罗诺亚给老子滚起来！！！！”

以上，更文不定期。


End file.
